Camp Yu will never leave
by Kuramafan
Summary: Well basically the boys go to camp. What horrible hardships will they face? Well your just going to have to read to find out now won't ya? and later I'll be adding me and some other people in it. sigh and after I vowed never to put myself in a story...
1. chapter 1

Camp Yu will never come back

Basically in this story, our favorite boys are out on summer vacation. But Boton has a specail favor to ask them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, I never have owned Yuyu Hakusho, and I never will own Yuyu Hakusho.

  


Yusuke: "Come on, just a few more seconds..."

*school bell rings for the final time of the school year*

Kuwabara: "Yes! Lets celebrate by doing something fun and manly!"

Yusuke: "I have a perfect idea! *grabs Kuwabara's hand* "Lets go skipping through a patch of flowers!"

Kuwabara: "I dunno Yusuke, that may be a little too risky."

Yusuke: "I know, but we all have to take risks one time or another."

Kuwabara: "Your absolutely right! Let's go!"

10 minutes later at a random flower field

Kuwabara: *sees something black and spiky sticking out of the flower patch* "Huh? What's this?" *tugs on it*

Hiei: "AHHH! Let go of me you baka!" 

Kuwabara: "Oops, sorry Hiei." *lets go*

Hiei: "I'll teach you to mess with my hair! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Yusuke: "Hiei! Why did you just kill Kuwabara?"

Hiei: "What? You have a problem with it?"

Yusuke: "No, I was just wondering. By the way, have you seen Kurama around by any chance?"

Hiei: "No, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Boton: *comes out of nowhere* "Oh boys, I have an assignment for you!"

Yusuke: "What does Koenma want this time?"

Boton: "Well actually, it's more of a favor for me."

Hiei: "I don't like where this is going."

Boton: "Well you see, I volunteered to work at 'Camp Yu will never leave', and I wanted to know if you boys would come. It would be dreadfully lonely without you."

Kuwabara: "I'll come!"

Hiei: "What? Never! I refuse!"

Kuwabara: "What? Is the great Hiei scared?"

Hiei: "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" *kills Kuwabara again*

Boton: "So will you three come?"

Yusuke: "Uhhh...sure I have nothing better to do."

Hiei: "Hn."

Kuwabara: x_x

Boton: "OK! Let's go!"

At Camp Yu will never leave

Boton: "Thank you all again for coming."

Hiei: "Whatever."

Yusuke: "Hey! Look who it is!" *points to Kurama* "Kurama! Over here!"

Kurama: *face turns as red as (in creepy echoy voice) The Shiny Red Underpants of Doom (A/N: Sorry, I just had to say that) as he sees Yusuke and everyone else* yu-yu-Yusuke! What are you doing here?'

Hiei: "Boton forced me to come here! She put a gun to my head, a knife to my throat and everything!"

Boton: "I did no such thing!"

Hiei: "Hn."

Yusuke: "Wait a second...what are you doing here Kurama?"

Kurama: "My mother made me come. She said it would be a positive experience for me."\

Kuwabara: "HAHA! What a mama's boy!"

Hiei: "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Kurama: "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei: "Any time."

Kurama: "Hey Boton? Can Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stay in my cabin? There are only a few other girls there. There would be plenty of space." 

Boton: "I don't see why not."

What is in store for the boys? You'll have to review if you me to continue. And if you do not review then I will not continue. And if I do not continue then you shall not find out what happens now will you? 

Also, if you would like to be one of the lucky girls that gets to share a cabin with them then send me a description of yourself. 


	2. chapter 2

Well, I'm back, like it or not. And I know that you probably don't care to much about the beginning so I'll just start the story. But first! I know I told myself that I would never ever put myself in a story...but this is an exception! Yes, I also put a couple of my friends in it. Ok, here's who is who.

Fan fan=me! Hehehehe

PB-chan=phantasy bubbles

Kurama Freak= Kurama Freak

  


Kurama: "Well, here we are. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara? Meet fan fan, PB-chan, and Kurama Freak."

Hiei: *sees PB-chan* "AHHH! IT'S THE DEMON WOMAN WHO BROKE INTO MY HOUSE 7 TIMES!"

PB-chan: "I LOVE YOU HIEI!" *puts on an 'I love Hiei' t-shirt, and pulls out a Hiei poster, plushie, action figure, and autobiography*

Hiei: "Huh? I don't remember writing an autobiography."

PB-chan: "That's because you didn't silly billy, I did!" (A/N: I know it makes no sense but who really cares.)

Hiei: *flips through it* "AHHH! How sis you find all of this out?!"

PB-chan: "Internet of course!"

Hiei: "Damn you internet!"*puts internet on kill list*

fan fan: "We're all crazy and or obsessed fans!" 

Kuwabara: "So then, which one of you lucky ladies is obsessed with me?" 

fan fan: "Hiei?"

Hiei: *evil smirk* "Gladly, DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

PB-chan: *takes pictures* "E-bay here I come!" 

Yusuke: "But there is still one unanswered question...who is Kurama Freak obsessed with?"

Fan fan: "That's a toughy."

Kurama Freak: "KURAMA!" *glomps Kurama*

Yusuke: "I never would've guessed."

Kurama: "Sadly, this is the 1,872,395th time this week that I've been glomped."

Boton: "Well now that everyone is introduced..." *eyes start glowing red* "IT'S TIME TO START CAMP ACTIVITIES!"

Fan fan: "We're not coming, we'd rather stay here and brag about how much we love anime characters."

PB-chan: "YOU ALL BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY HIEI!"

Kurama Freak: "Fine." *pulls out Kurama plushie and snuggles it*

Back with Boton and the boys

Boton: "First activity of the day is...horse back riding! Yay!"

Kurama: *gets on pretty white mare* 

Yusuke: *Gets on a mule.*

Hiei: *Gets on a merry-go-round horse*

Kuwabara: "I don't wanna ride th horse. It's looking at me weird."

Boton: "Don't be silly Kuwabara. He won't hurt you."

Kuwabara: "Well ok, if you say so." *tries to get on horse*

horse: *eats Kuwabara*

Kurama: *rides through a complicated course perfectly* "How was that? Perfect? Like me?"

Yusuke: "This damn mule isn't going anywhere..." *kicks mule's sides*

mule: *goes crazy and rear kick Yusuke into a garbage can."

Yusuke: "Well that was both painful and inconvenient."

Hiei: *whips merry-go-round horse* "This thing is useless to me...you know what that means..." *begins to unwrap bandages* "Wait, what was that that Kurama said about having to show kindness and care for the horse to respect me? Well I might as well give it a try." *pets merry-go-round horse*

merry-go-round horse: *does not do anything because of the fact that it is a merry-go-round horse, and merry-go-round horses do not do anything*

Hiei: "THAT'S IT! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Boton: *blows whistle* "Hiei! There will be no dragon of the darkness flameing merry-go-round horses in any camp of mine!"

Kurama: "But this is not your camp."

Boton: *evil smirk* "Oh really? Well that's what you say now. Just you wait and see what happens in our next camp activity....MUHAHAHAHA!"

Dum dum dum. Gots any ideas for the next chapter? I'd be happy to hear them. 


	3. chapter 3

HAHAHAHAHA! I have continued once again! In your face!  
Kurama: "In who's face?"  
fanfan: -- "Must you ruin everything for me?"  
Kurama: -Looks down ashamed- "I'm sorry..."  
fanfan: "Well, anyways! I have continued despite my laziness and lack of typing skills! So enjoy..." -curtains open- "On with the show...err fanfic...whatever."

2. Okay so here's the extra characters again:

Fan Fan: Me..obviously..playing myself.  
Kurama Freak: playing herself.  
PB chan: playing herself.  
-featuring:-  
Mayumi: playing herself as the CIT.  
Santa Claus: playing himself.. Why Santa? You'll see..-evil grin

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, -evil grin- Yet...

Botan: "Are you ready for the next activity boys?"

All: -gulp-

Botan: -cell phone rings- "Oh, sorry, hold on." -answers phone- "Hello? Yes... Really? Must I? Well okay.." -hangs up phone- "Well I'm dreadfully sorry boys, but Koenma-sama urgently needs me, so Mayumi, who is a CIT under me, will be instructing you today. Bye!" -rides off on her oar- (A/N: for all of you people out there who have never been to camp and your damn lucky if your one of those people, a CIT is a Counselor In Training)

CIT: -reads note left by Botan- "Well according to this... You are first supposed to -eyes bulge- Why... you're supposed to shoot an arrow at the apple off a human target... Well it looks like Hiei's first."

PB-chan: "And I get to be the human target!"

Hiei: "Oh god."

PB-chan: -puts apple on head- "Shoot me!"

Hiei: -shoots arrow missing the apple and gauges PB-chan's eye out-

PB-chan: "AHH!! HIEI! WHY?!"

Hiei: -puts innocent look on- "Why it was a complete accident, I swear!" -crosses fingers behind back-

CIT: "Well, it looks like Kurama's up next and Kurama Freak is the target."

Kurama Freak: -is a little nervous- "Please be careful, ok Kurama?"

Kurama: -perfectly pierces the apple, completely missing Kurama Freak-

Kurama Freak: "I LOVE YOU KURAMA!" -glomps Kurama-

Kurama: -puts another tally mark on how many times he's been glomped that day-

CIT: "Good job Kurama! Kuwabara! You're up next!"

Fan Fan: -walks out very nervously- "I don't wanna be the person!"

Kuwabara: "Don't be nervous Fan Fan! You have nothing to worry about at all." -shoots arrow-

Fan Fan: "AHHH! MY HAND!" -pulls arrow out of hand-

Kuwabara: "WAIT! That one didn't count! Something was in my eye!" -shoots another arrow-

Fan Fan: "AHH! MY FOOT!"

Kuwabara: "Don't worry! I'll get it right!"

50 arrows later

CIT: "That's enough Kuwabara! Face it. Your just too damn stupid to hit the freakin apple off her head!"

Kuwabara: "Ohhh! We're supposed to hit the apple?"

Fan Fan: "Owww.." -walks towards the nurses station covered in arrows-

CIT: "Well...Yusuke, looks like you're the last one."

Yusuke: "All right! Who's the lucky lady that I get to hit an apple of?"

Santa Claus: "That would be me. And by the way, I'm a guy."

Yusuke: "Then why are you wearing a dress?"

Santa Claus: "What?! Hey! Who put me in this?"

Fan Fan: "Muhahahaha, oww." (A/N: As you may already know, I have some issues concerning Santa. DIE SANTA!)

Santa Claus: "Well..this does give me a pleasant breeze."

Yusuke: "Yea well, hold still so I can shoot the apple off your head you little cross-dresser."

Santa Claus: "Hey!"

Yusuke: "Spirit gun!" -knocks apple as well as santa's head off-

Kuwabara: "Eww gross he's still moving."

Yusuke: "He's like one of those freaky chickens that still run around after the farmer chops their head off."

Kurama: "Actually Yusuke, he is apparently still moving because nerves are still circulating throughout his body. The movement should cease in about 32.178 seconds."

32.179 seconds later

Santa Claus: finally stops moving

Kurama: "MY calculations were incorrect?! MINE?! This could only mean one thing! ...... The... the APOCALYPSE!!!"

everyone: falls over anime style

Botan: -comes back to see PB-chan running around screaming with an arrow in her eye, Kurama trying to pry Kurama Freak of himself, Fan Fan pulling arrows out of herself, and a decapitated Santa Claus on the ground- "Well it looks like you guys had fun!"

Everyone: "Yes tons of fun.."

Well now that everyone... hold on -pulls arrow out of ass- hmm..looks like I missed that one.. Well anyway, now that everyone is starting to get irritated you can be sure that there's going to be some fights a brewing and some people a' going insane. Ciao for now!


End file.
